Making Memories
by Cadence's Way
Summary: Cassius Warrington will due what it takes to make sure he is not forgotten. One Shot. CWOCSmutNoncanon


_Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't._

She gazed out the large window drinking in the sight of the full moon. Its pearly light flooded over the land and cast away the shadows. It was the one thing in her life that was still pure and untouched by evil.

"Why did you do it?"

She had sensed him even before he spoke. His voice was thick, probably due to a few Firewhiskeys. She had hoped he wouldn't be drunk…this conversation was going to be difficult enough due to his penchant for overreacting. "I needed information," she spoke low and with careful deliberation.

"So you whore yourself out?" he spat angrily, alternately clutching his hands into fists.

_Whore…the nerve of him. Swarmy git! If that isn't the pot calling the cauldron black. _"That's an interesting choice of words coming from you, Cassius," she chuckled darkly.

Rage coursed through his veins as he listened to the musical sounds of Evangeline's laughter. "That has nothing to do with this!" he bellowed.

Evangeline finally turned to face her stepbrother, a small smile playing on her lips. "Oh yes, I forgot. Sleeping with Wood's wife was simply about Quidditch tactics. What do they call it…taking one for the team? Must have been simply awful for you," she simpered sweetly. "Although, your plan did work well. I heard it took four wizards to cart Wood off to St. Mungo's after he saw the pictures of Alicia and you in the sack. Now Puddlemere needs a new keeper. How convenient that they are set to play your team in the finals." Eva's eyes never faltered as she spoke. She could see the fury building in Cassius' deep blue eyes. Tucking a lone, dark strand behind her ear, she added smugly, "Bet you gave her quite a show." Sauntering slowly towards him, she whispered seductively, "Did you make her moan, Cassius? Pull on those lovely golden tresses of hers? I always thought you had a soft spot for that blonde."

"Stop it, Eva," he retorted warningly.

Evangeline ignored him, her voice sliding over him like silk as she slowly closed the distance between them. "Did you pull out all your good moves so you had her panting and pleading? I know you love it when they beg. Did she beg, Cassius? Or was she a slow and gentle girl….needing the full romantic seduction and lots of soft words whispered in her ears?"

Cassius ground his teeth and dug his fingernails into the calloused skin of his palms. Gods be damned…he wanted to throttle her!

"Or was she a naughty girl in hiding? Did she fantasize that you were back at Hogwarts and she was getting punished by the big, bad Slytherin?"

Cassius's hand shot out and he grabbed Evangeline's wrist. He jerked her roughly so her body smacked into his solid one and glared down at her. "It was business, Evangeline…just business, so fucking leave it alone."

Evangeline pulled her wrist out of his grasp and rubbed it tenderly. Pouting, she gazed up at Cassius with those wide amber eyes and said, "Really darling, aren't we past these angry outbursts of yours? I was simply being inquisitive about your work. Isn't that what men look for in a woman? How was your day, dear? Would you like a second helping? Does your secretary suck a mean cock?" Evangeline fluttered her eyelashes at him and let out a shrill giggle. Cocking her head to the side, eyes narrowed, she asked, "What I really want to know is whose name Mrs. Wood nee Spinnet called out when you made her cum?"

"Bloody hell, woman, what is wrong with you?" Cassius exclaimed, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her violently.

"Temper, temper Cassius."

Cassius gazed down into Evangeline's swirling amber eyes. Her long, dark hair was intricately braided and hung past her waist. He pulled her closer and slipped his arms fully around her. Pressing his forehead to hers, he whispered, "Damn it witch! Don't you get it…I lo.."

"Don't!" she screeched. "Don't say it." Her eyes flashed dangerously as she gazed murderously at him. _If he said it, she would crack. Tears would fall and they would end up tangled in the silk sheets of her bed. Then morning would come and he'd leave, taking her heart. She couldn't bear it. Not now, not ever._ "We promised each other we wouldn't bring feelings into this."

"Maybe I'm no good at keeping promises…I was in Slytherin after all," Cassius smirked. His face grew serious again and he looked deep into her eyes. "Am I just supposed to pretend there is nothing between us?"

"Yes. You'll continue to play professional Quidditch and with Wood out of the way, your gaggle of broom bunnies should grow. They'll mob you every chance you get and at society events all the purebloods will push their daughters at you. Meanwhile, I will be married off to the highest bidder, produce an heir, and look the other way while my husband carries on with his mistress. On holidays, we will all gather together at your father's with that new whore that replaced my lovely dead mother and pretend we are one big happy family."

"It doesn't have to be that way."

"Really?" Evangeline said in mock surprise. "Funny…I thought I hit on all the points my mother drilled into me during afternoon tea, except for the holidays. She would have shipped me off to my dear Papa's, but I have the Dark Lord to thank for murdering him."

Cassius shook his head and let out a long sigh. _Why did she always have to be so damn difficult?_ "It still doesn't explain why you shagged Flint."

"I told you already…information. He had it and I needed it, so I traded…tit for tat," Evangeline sneered, as she disengaged herself from Cassius' strong grip. Sauntering across the room, she reached for the crystal wine decanter on the credenza and poured herself a sizeable glass. "Would you care for some wine?"

Cassius shook his head. "So, what did the troll tell you?"

"Really Cassius, I would have thought you would have gotten over your differences with Marcus by now. After all, he is your Captain still."

"Don't I bloody know it! Every other day I have to listen to him brag about his most recent conquest."

Goblet in hand, Evangeline turned back to him with a darkened expression. "I trust he didn't mention me."

"No."

"How did you find out then?"

"What did he tell you?" Cassius challenged back.

Evangeline stared at him hard and then smirked. "Higgs got some mudblood knocked up and I have the muggle birth certificate to prove it."

"What?" Cassius stared at her incredulously.

"Oh yes. It seems he was seeing some mudblood and got her pregnant. He paid for her to go to America where she had the filthy baby in some muggle hospital."

"Wait, why do you care who Higgs shags?"

"Your loving Father has been pondering a union between Terrence and me. I refuse to marry that drunken slob. I knew Marcus and Ter used to be close before the whole Katie Bell incident, and how Marcus always keeps close tabs on his enemies. He offered me a trade and I took it. After Hadrian hears the story and sees the proof, I won't have to worry about spending my days with him."

"So let me get this straight…you let the biggest Quidditch playboy and gossip, shag you so you wouldn't have to marry Higgs?"

"I'm sorry, I was still under the impression that you were the top knob job," she answered sweetly.

"Eva," he growled.

"Oh stop acting jealous, Cassius. Really, it is too ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? What's ridiculous? The fact that my girl let some troll put his disgusting, filthy…"

Evangeline struck out and slapped him hard across the face. "I am not your girl, Cassius Warrington, and I never will be. You had better remember that in the future." Her features were viciously contorted as she spat the words at him.

"Merlin woman that bloody hurt! Can't you keep those claws of yours retracted for more than five seconds?" Cassius asked as he gingerly rubbed his cheek.

"You've never complained about them before."

Cassius smirked as he changed his mind and decided to pour himself some wine. "Yeah, well, it was much funnier when you were using them on other blokes. I can still picture the handprint you left on Bole's face when he asked you about your tryst with Zabini."

"Hmmm, there's an interesting idea," Eva replied softly.

Cassius looked at her quizzically, carefully watching her creased expression. "What's an interesting idea, Evangeline?"

"Zabini," she answered. Noting the puzzled look Cassius wore, she continued, "I could marry him."

"Blaise Zabini?"

"Do you know any other Zabinis around our age?"

"You can't possibly," he sputtered.

Hands rising to her hips, Eva spat, "And why not? Don't think I'm good enough for him?"

"It has nothing to do with that! Have you forgotten what a playboy he is? Malfoy and he were always chasing skirt at school!"

"So what? Most husbands carry on extra-martial affairs. I certainly know your father does."

"He's Italian!"

Eva chuckled. Cassius was really too melodramatic. "And charming, handsome, rich, and oh, did I mention the things he can do with his tongue." Eva licked her lips and sighed, "Bloody amazing!"

Cassius slammed his wine glass down on the credenza and with a predatory growl stalked towards Eva. Grabbing her by her long locks, he pulled her hair back and smashed his lips against hers. He invaded her mouth, probing it expertly with his tongue. His free hand drifted up and cupped one breast through the silky fabric of her gown. Cassius smirked as he heard Eva give a low, keening moan as he pinched her nipple and rolled it with his fingers.

"Stop it Cassius, we can't do this," panted Evangeline.

Cassius pressed soft kisses along her jaw before moving his mouth down the smooth column of her neck. Nipping at the soft flesh he heard her sigh and instantly her body relaxed into his. Smirking, he looked deep into her passion-filled eyes.

"He'll never make you feel like this, Eva," he whispered huskily, his hand dropping to the apex between her legs. Pressing his hand against her mound, he could feel Evangeline's wetness through the silk fabric of her dress. "No one can make you feel like this, except me, isn't that right sweets?" Evangeline moaned in response and Cassius continued his ministrations. "Zabini, Higgs, Flint…it doesn't matter who it is. I know every time it will be me your thinking about, wishing they could make you feel like I do."

"Cassius, please," Eva whispered huskily.

"Please what, sweets?" His mouth came back up to claim hers in a fiery kiss.

"Make me forget about all of them. Make me only remember you."

Cassius grinned wickedly as he picked Eva up. "With pleasure."


End file.
